TUNANGAN? KONYOL!
by sisca lee
Summary: REMAKE NOVEL KARYA DEWI SARTIKA. HUNKAI, CHANKAI, JONGKAI, HOKAI
1. Chapter 1

**Bab 1**

Kata orang, bila bermimpi digigi ular, tandanya seseorang akan mendaptkan jodoh. Apalagi kalau ular yang menggigitnya berukuran besar, jodoh yang menghampiri pun biasanya besar alias orang kaya. Tapi mimpi digigit ular juga memiliki arti yang lain. Itu juga tanda akan datangnya masalah. Jadi kalau menggigit ular besar, masalah yang dating pun besar. Hehehe…boleh percaya, boleh nggak…

Namanya Jongin kini belum genap 17 tahun. Saat ini, dia sekolah di HS negeri di pinggir kota. Jongin tidak percaya pada arti mimpi. Tapi hari itu setelah mimpi digigit ular rasa tidak percayanya perlahan-lahan mulai meluntur. Di hatinya, timbullah praduga mimpi itu adalah awal terjadinya hal-hal yang luar biasa disalam hidupnya yang super biasa-biasa saja. Hari ini Jongin kesiangan. Nggak biasanya cewek itu bangun setelah matahari mulai menampakkan diri seutuhnya di permukaan bumi. Tergesa-gesa Jongin mengambil handuk yang tersampir di sisi ranjang tidurnya yang kecil. Sebelah kiri kamar itu, tampak lemari pakaian yang engsel pintunya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan benar pintunya mengangga. Di dalamnya, terlihat tumpukan pakaian yang berantakan, nyaris seperti tidak pernah tersentuh tangan.

Buku-buku tersusuan tidak beraturan di bawah meja kecil. Jenisnya kalau tidak komik, pasti novel horor. Hampir seluruh dinding kamar tidur itu tertutup oleh poster-poster segala bentuk monster lucu. Sehabis mandi Jongin segera mengenakan seragam abu-abunya. Seperti sepatu kets butut yang bagian pinggirnya sudah koyak dan solnya sudah mulai lepas tidak ketinggalan menghiasi kaki cewek kelas 2 HS itu. Disambarnya tas dekat pintu dan segera berlari keluar rumah. Melewa meja makan merangkap ruang kekuarga, Jongin mengerling kentang goreng diatas meja yang mengundang selera. Hhmmm…yummy, tedeng aling-aling, langsung kentang itu diserbu tanpa kompromi. Tampak bibinya, seorang wanita setengah baya berambut keriting dengan postur tubuh pendek dan sedikit gemuk sedang bersiap membuka warung lotek yang ada di depan beranda rumah. Pantatnya yang tambun seprti beduk bergoyang-goyang kiri-kanan. Jongin menghampiri bibinya, mencium tangannya dan hh, tidak lupa pipi juga, lalu belari ke halaman rumah untuk mengambil sepeda.

"Sial! Bannya kempes!" gerutu Jongin sambil menendang ban sepedanya hingga mengaduh sendiri. Lagian, siapa suruh tuh sepeda ditendang-tendang! Tergesa cewek itu berlari keluar rumah menuju jalan besar. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dengan cepat, Jongin menyetop angkot pertama yang lewat. Citt…. Jongin langsung meloncat masuk. Jeduggghhh…Alhasil dahinya pun sukses mencium pinggiran angkot. Lumayan…seluruh penghuni angkot langsung menoleh kearahnya sambil meringis atau menahan senyum. Hehehe…malunya itu lho! Sampai di gerbang sekolah, Jongin dicegat Kangin, satpam sekolah.

"Halo Jongin, telat lagi?" sapa Kangin yang langsung membuka pagar sekolah. "Cepetan masuk!Sudah lima belas menit,"kata Saem Kangin lagi sambil mengukurkan pergelengan lengan kirinya, memperlihatkan jam. "Iya Saem, terima kasih!" Jongin segera berlari masuk. Sesampainya di lapangan, guru piket mencegat Jongin dan memaksa Jongin mengisi daftar keterlambatan.

"Lagi-lagi terlambat, Jongin. Sekarang apa alasan kamu?" Tanya guru piket dengan galak. "Gini ceritanya, Pak. Semalam saya mimpi digigit ular…Besar banget! Sebesar pohon kelapa, Pak. Ya… sayanya jadi bangiun kesiangan gitu, trus karena ban sepeda saya masih kempes, ya terpaksa deh naek angkot…. Eh tuh angkot ngetem pula! Tidak paham kalau saya lagi buru-buru!"cerocos Jongin panjang lebar.

"Kamu ini! Kemarin, alasannya ban sepeda kempes, jadi harus memompa sepeda dulu. Kemarin yang lalu, alasannya ada tabrakan di depan rumah, jadi kamu nonton dulu! Tidak pernah ada satu pun alasanmu yang benar. Istirahat nanti, kamu menghadap ke sini!" „Ya ampun, Pak. Kok pakai prosedur rumit segala sih?" Jongin meringis.

"Siapa suruh kamu terlambat?" "Iya…nggak ada. Tapi kan ban sepeda saya kempes dan di jalan terjebak macet. Saem, udah dong?! Saya bias dihukum Mr Kyuhyun nih…." "Oh jam pertama matematika ya?" Guru piket itu tersenyum membunuh. "Ya sudah, sana ke kelas." Jongin mengganguk, sedikit meringis membayangkan hukuman paling memalukan dalam sejarahnya di HS tersebut. Wah, apa kata teman-temannya nanti di kelas? pikir Jongin sambil berlari kek kelas. Mr Kyuhyun berdehem ketika Jongin membuka pintu kelas.

Semua mata temannya terpaku menatap Jongin yang baru masuk. Senyum mereka dingin dan beku kayak es batu. Jongin membalas senyum teman-temannya dan tersenyum malu-malu melihat Mr Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi Mr Kyuhyun berdehem penuh wibawa,"Hmmm, telat lagi Jongin? Sudah berapa kali kamu telat pelajaran Tuan ? Lihat sudah dua puluh lima menit. Kamu tahu hukumannya kan? Hukuman langganan?"

"Iya, Saem," ujar Jongin perlahan. "Kamu sudah siap?" Tanya Mr Kyuhyun. Tangannya tampak dipukul-pukulkan ke mistar yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita semua bias menikmati hiburan sejenak. Silakan!" Mr Kyuhyun menyingkir ke samping, memberi ruang pada Jongin untuk berdiri di muka kelas. Dengan lagak cuek dan bergaya bak seorang penyanyi terkenal, Jongin memasang gaya, berdehem sejenak, lalu menyanyi.

"Mencintaimu…seumur hidupku…selamanya…" Jongin menyanyi penuh semangat, ditambah sorak-sorai teman-temannya. Satu lagu selesai. "Lagi…lagi…lagi!" Semua anak sekelas bersorak dan meminta Jongin menyanyi lagi. "Nah Jongin, spertinya para penggemar kamu menyukainya. Tidak masalah kan kalau jadi seleb sebentar?! Silakan kamau menyanyi lagi. Itu permintaan teman-temanmu," ujar Mr Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum di mejanya. "Tapi…," protes Jongin, tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Hukuman baru berakhir kalau menyanyi dua lagu," perintah Mr Kyuhyun galak. Sekarang hukumannya jadi dobel. Jongin mengangkat bahu. Sialan! Tapi dituruti juga permintaan gurunya. "Pelangi…pelangi, alangkah indahnya…merah kuning hijau…" Belum selesai Jongin menyanyi, suara gaduh dan riuh-rendah terdengar menggema di kelas. "Huh, jelek, jelek!" teriak para siswa sambil melempar gulungan kertas kecil ke arah Jongin.

Reflek, Jongin melindungi wajahnya dari lemparan kertas. Dalam waktu singkat, kelas pun penuh kertas-kertas berserakan. Jadilah semua anak dapat jatah harus menyapu lantai sampai bersih, termasuk Jongin. Hehehe…rasain! Jadi ada teman deh gue! Jongin tersenyum jail. Selesai pelajaran matematika Jongin meloncat keluar dari temapt duduknya dan menghampiri Jongdae, sohib baiknya yang duduk di pojok kiri bangku ketiga.

"Suara kamu makin bagus Jong," puji Jongdae ketika Jongin sudah duduk disampingnya. "Baru tahu ya?" seru Jongin dengan pongah. "Sayang pas lagu terakhir ending-nya nggak seru!" komentar Jongdae sambil tertawa.

"Huh, cuma dua lagu itu saja yang aku inget…"

"Yang bener?" Jongdae dengan gemasnya menarik rambut Jongin yang dikucir dua. Jongin mengelak dengan licahnya.

"Biarin! Wee!" Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya. Jongdae geleng-geleng, lalu merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan coklat. "Mau?"

"Thanks! Tau aja deh kalau akau belum sarapan. Kesiangan tadi." "Kesiangan? Tumben, biasanya kesorean!" cibir Jongdae.

"Ngeledek?!" "Becanda, Jong! Idih gitu aja ngambek!" Jongdae mengancungkan bogem mentahnya.

"Aku mimpi aneh, Dae." "Mimpi apa? Mimpi ketemu pangeran tampan atau mimpi jadi orang kaya?" goda Jongdae. "Serius, Dae!" Jongin berubah kesal. "Lho, serius nih? Aduh Jong, biasanya kamu nggak percaya sama yang begituan?" "Iya sih, mulanya. Tapi Dae, mimpinya seram banget. Aku mimpi digigit ular. Mana ularnya gede lagi," ujar Jongin sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Nih, segini gedenya." "Alah, cuma mimpi. Mana ada ular segede itu? Tapi kalau mau jelasnya, Tanya aja Suho. Dia suka baca yang namanya buku primbon. Kali aja dia tahu!" Jongdae celingak-celinguk mencari Suho. ketika yang dicari kelihatan, segera dipanggilnya, "Ho, sini deh!" Jongdae melambai kearah Suho yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman sabngkunya. Suho me ok lantas berjalan menghampiri Jongdae dengan wajah sedikit bingung. "Ada apa sih, Dae?" tanya Suho. "Eh kamu kan sering baca buku primbon?! Kamu pasti banyak tahu tentang arti mimpi kan? Nih, Jongin mimpi digigit ular besar. Dia pengen tahu artinya," terang Jongdae.

"Wah mimpi mujur kamu, Jong…!" ujar Suho dengan ekspresi ceria. "Mimpi digigit ular bias berarti bakal dapat jodoh, apalagi kalau gigit ular gede. Wah…jodohnya mungkin tajir…," tambah Suho.

"Benar tuh, ho?" tanya Jongin setengah berteriak. Ada naada senang di suaranya. "Menurut buku yang aku punya sih begitu. Tapi…." Wajah Suho mendadak berubah serius. "Lho kok ada tapi-tapinya segala?" Jongin mengawasi dengan sedikit was-was.

"Sebenarnya mimpi digigit ular itu ada dua arti. Yang pertama yah itu, dapat jodoh. Tapi yang kedua bisa berarti akan ada masalah besar mendekat." Masalah? Alamak, itu sih bukan kabar baik! Jongin memandang Jongdae dengan ragu, tapi Jongdae dengan bijaksana segera menepuk lengan Jongin

"Alah Jong! Itu cuma mimpi! Jangan dipikirin deh?! Kamu kan biasanya nggak percaya yang begituan." "Yah, mulanya sih nggak percaya, tapi lamalama kepikiran juga. Mana ularnya gede banget.

Mungkin masalah yang akan dating juga gede. Iya kan, Ho?" tanya Jongin. "Bisa jadi!" jawab Suho. "Eh ho, jangan nakut-nakutin si Jongin dong. Dia kan penakut…" Jongdae mendelik kepada Suho.

"Lho, aku kan hanya ngejawab pertanyaan kamu doang. Kalau masalah itu sh, ya aku kan nggak tanggung akibatnya!" ucap Suho membela diri.

"Yah, mungkin aja bukan masalah. Siapa tahu kamu malah dapat jodoh, Jong. Eh kalau jodohnya tajir, bagi-bagi yah," goda Jongdae yang disambut dengan cubitan Jongin. "Sialan lu!" teriak Jongin. Belum lagi Jongin menghantamkan tinju ringannya ke pundak Jongdae,

Yesung Saem, guru Bahasa Indonesia, sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Segera Suho dan Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hari itu tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Jongin tetap ceria dan spertinya mimpi tersebut terlupakan begitu saja, hanya sebuah bunga di tidur Jongin. Sepulang sekolah, Jongin ikut membonceng sepeda Jongdae. Kalau pulang naik angkot lagi, ongkosnya lumayan, mending kan buat ditabung. Kebetulan rumah Jongdae terlalu jauh jaraknya dari rumah Jongin.

"Makasih tumpangannya, Dae. Kalau pulang jalan kaki kan capek." ujar Jongin sambil mengetatkan lengannya pada pinggang Jongdae. "No problem, Jongin. Kebetulan juga aku Oh t ke rumah kamu. Mau beli lotek. Nyokap pesan tadi pagi." Jawab Jongdae sambil membelokkan sepedanya ke arah rumah Jongin.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah yang tidak seberapa besar itu, Jongin dan Jongdae terkejut melihat sebuah sedan silver metalik terparkir di halamannya. Jongdae memarkir sepedanya tepat dekat sedan tersebut. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan bingung. "Wah ada tamu, Jong. Sedan pula," ujar Jongdae dengan decak kagum.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Jongin kebingungan. Diamatinya sedan itu dengan penasaran. "Kalau gitu aku pulang aja, Jong. Nanti aku balik lagi deh!" Jongdae segera memutar sepedanya kembali. "Eh jangan lupa ada PR!" teriaknya dan disambut anggukan Jongin.

Jongin memandang sepeda Jongdae yang semakin menjauh. Lalu, dipandanginya lekat-lekat mobil tersebut sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ada apa ya? Siapa tamu yang datang ke rumah? Perasaan Paman dan Bibi nggak pernah punya teman orang kaya. Jongin merasa cemas. Entah kenapa dia jadi ingat mimpinya semalam. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil…. Apa akan ada masalah? Dengan perasaan was-was, Jongin masuk kedalam rumah. Di ruang tamu yang sempit dengan kursi sofa yang sudah menyusut ke bawah, Jongin melihat Bibi Cho duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang lelaki berperawakan sedang. Pakaian mereka rapikemeja, dasi dan jas hita. Yang seorang memakai kacamata dan terlihat lebih tua, yang satu lagi masih muda. Diatas meja terhidang dua gelas teh. Koper milik kedua orang tersebut terletak disusut meja. Kedua orang berpenampilan rapi tersebut tersenyum ketika Jongin mengucap salam dan masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Ini anaknya,," ujar Bibi Cho sambil menunjuk kearah Jongin dengan sikap sopan. "Jongin, duduk dulu, Nak," pinta Bibi Cho.

"Tuan -Tuan ini dating ke sini untuk menemuimu, Jong." Dahi Jongin mengerut, heran. Laki-laki yang berkacamata segera berdiri dan menjabat tangan Jongin. Jongin membalas jabatan tangan tersebut dengan canggung. "Selamat siang, Jongin," ujar laki-laki tersebut. Suaranya tampak ramah.

"Siang," jawab Jongin curiga. Jongin melihat Bibi Cho memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera duduk. Dengan patuh Jongin pun ikut duduk. "Oh iya, kenalakan ini Bumsoo, pengacara," jelas Bibi Cho, tepat sebelum Jongin bertanya.

Pengacara? Hei ada apa ini? Jongin jadi semakin bingung. "Pengacara?" desisnya. Dia memandang kedua orang yang duduk di depannya. "Ah, iya! Kenalkan saya Bumsoo dan ini asisten saya, namanya Hwijae. Kami kemari sehubungan dengan surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah , sekaligus sebuah surat perjanjian yang melibatkan diri Jongin," jelas Bumsoo. "Apa? Surat wasiat? Tapi Appa udah meninggal lama, sepuluh tahun lalu. Jangan-jangan…. Apa maksud Tuan mungkin berkaitan dengan utang yang dimiliki Appa ?" Jongin mulai bergetar. Jantungnya menjadi tidak terkendali. Kalau tentang utang, Jongin merasa tidak mungkin bias membayarnya. Bayar?! Untuk hidup sehari-hari saja sudah syukur bias makan dan sekolah.

"Yah, bias dibilang begitu…." "Aduhhh! Kalau menyangkut utang, maaf-maaf saja…!" teriak Jongin menggenggam tangan bibinya erat.

Apa ini benar-benar buruk? Apa Appa meninggalkan utang yang akan membebani dirinya. "Tenang dulu, . Ini tidak seperti yang kira. Memang ini bisa juga dibilang merupakan utang, tapi tidak seperti yang perkirakan." , tolong jangan membuat keponakan saya ketakutan. Saya juga ketakutan mendengarnya.

Jadi tolong berbicara yang jelas," ujar Bibi Cho tidak sabar. "Baiklah. Begini Bu Cho, keponakan ibu yang bernama Jongin, benarkan namanya Jongin Kim?" Tanya Mr Bumsoo yang dijawab anggukan Jongin dan Bibi Cho membenarkan.

Setelah menerima pembenaran tersebut, Bumsoo meneruskan penjelasannya. "Jongin, Tuan Kim, telah membuat surat perjanjian yang disepakatinya dengan Tuan Oh eam belas tahun yang lalu. Surat itu telah disahkan oleh pengacara, yaitu saya sendiri, sehingga perjanjian itu memiliki kekuatan hukum untuk dilaksanakan oleh pihak yang terbebani perjanjian tersebut."

"Perjanjian?" mulut Jongin berdesis heran. "Ya, di dalam perjanjian itu Tuan Oh menyetujui permintaan Mr Kim untuk menjodohkan anak perempuan pertamanya yang bernama Jongin Kim dengan anak Mr Oh yang pertama, yaitu Sehun Oh . Disini, juga tertulis, perjanjian ini harus dirahasiakan dari kedua anak tersebut sampai Jongin, sendiri, berusia 17 tahun. Saat itulah, perjanjian ini dibacakan, baik Jongin Kim sendiri maupun Sehun Oh . Dan saat Jongin berusia 19 tahun atau lulus dari HS maka Sehun Oh diwajibkan menikahi Jongin. Perjanjian ini dibuat dengan disaksikan oleh dua orang saksi dan seorang pengacara. Jadi perjanjian ini memiliki kekuatan hokum,"ujar Mr Bumsoo.

Jongin terkejut. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dari ketakutan menjadi rasa kaget yang luarr biasa. Saat itu, aliran darahnya seakan beku sekejap.

"A…apa?" kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Jongin yang setengah menganga, "Yang benar saja, apa-apaan ini?! Siapa yang mau mematuhi perjanjian konyol itu! Aku menolak!" Jongin langsung berdiri dan setengah berteriak marah, "Itu hanya perjanjian konyol yang dibuat Appa waktu dia hidup. Tapi Pengacara, sekarang Appa sudah meninggal. Aku nggak memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi perjanjian konyol itu!" Jongin marah. Rambutnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti leher dan napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Jongin, tenanglah," Bibi Cho berusaha menenangkan Jongin yang sudah mulai histeris. Dengan lembut dituntunnya kembali Jongin untuk duduk. "Kita belum mendengar penjelasan seluruhnya," ujar Bibi Cho dengan bijaksana. Mendengar perintah Bibi Cho Jongin pun duduk di tempatnya semula. Kakinya sudah bergetar gelisah.

" Memang kalau dipandang sekilas, perjanjian ini tampak konyol. Tapi seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, perjanjian ini memiliki ketentuan hokum. Dalam kekuatan hukum, tentu ada sanksi yang diberikan pada pihak yang tidak ingin mematuhi perjanjian ini. Supaya mengetahuinya, di dalam perjanjian ini juga dituliskan apabila salah satu pihak membatalkan hal yang sudah diterangkan di dalam perjanjian - dalam artian perjodohan ini – maka pihak yang membatalkan akan dikenakan denda yang harus dibayarkan pada pihak yang dirugiakn sebanyak dua ratus juta won. Itu artinya apabila Jongin memutuskan untuk menolak, harus membayar denda sebanyak dua ratus juta won pada keluarga Oh . Lebih tepatnya pada Sehun Oh ," Pengacara tersenyum.

"Nah pertanyaannya adalah apakah memiliki uang sebanyak itu untuk membayar denda tersebut?" tanyanya lagi masih dengan tersenyum ===


	2. Chapter 2

**Bab 2**

Ruang makan sekaligus ruang keluarga itu tampak senyap, tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Jongin tidak selera menyendok makanannya. Padahal, hari ini Bibi Cho masak kimchi chigae, makanan favorit Jongin. Lampu neon 15 watt yang remang-remang menambah suasana kesunyian di ruangan itu. Paman Cho , pamannya Jongin tampak gelisah melihat sikap Jongin. Memang ketika dia pulang kerja, isterinya sudah menceritakan kejadian tadi siang dengan lengkap. Tentu saja paman terkejut setengah mati. Dan dia tahu saat ini keponakannya masih shock dengan hal tersebut.

" Jong kok nggak dimakan kimchi chigae nya? Itu kan kesukaan kamu. Lihat bibimu, dia sengaja lho masak itu. Ayo dimakan dong," ujar paman berusaha mencairkan susana muram tersebut. "Iya, Jong. Biasaya kalau ada kimchi chigae kamu pasti makan sampai dua piring kan?" timpal bibinya. Jongin, menggeleng, masih tertunduk sambil memainkan sendoknya. Bunyi denting terdengar begitu nyaring. Paman dan bibi tampak gelisah memperhatikan tingkah Jongin. Paman menghela napas panjang,

"Paman mengerti kenapa kamu jadi begini. Memang paman nggak tahu detail kejadiannya. Tapi besok kita datangi pengacara itu dan menanyakannya lebih jelas, bagaimana? Mungkin ada yang bisa kita lakukan," ujar paman membesarkan hati Jongin. Jongin mendongak memandang pamannya.

"Tapi paman, memangnya masih ada yang bisa dilakukan?" tanya Jongin pesimis. "Ya, paman nggak bisa menjajikan banyak hal. Tapi mudah-mudahan masalahnya bisa lebih jelas lagi. Paman juga masih penasaran tentang surat perjanjian itu." Jongin tersenyum sedih. Percuma, semua sudah terjadi.

Kalau ada yang bisa dia lakukan, itu adalah mematuhi perjanjian konyol tersebut untuk menghindari masalah yang akan melibatkan Paman Cho dan Bibi Cho. Jongin bangun pagi seperti biasa. Dengan sepedanya, dia berangkat ke sekolah, bertemu dengan teman-temannya, dan belajar seperti biasa. Hari itu benar-benar menjadi hari yang biasa saja buatnya, seperti hari kemarin-kemarin, walau sebenarnya Jongin menyadari hari-harinya akan berubah. Awan mendung yang tdak terkira berapa lama akan bergelayut di dalam hidupnya. Kini ia duduk bertopang dagu di kelasnya. Sengaja Jongin milih tempat pasa di pojok, biar bisa sendirian. Tapi justru kelakuan Jongin yang aneh bin ajaib itu menarik perhatian Jongdae, sohib karibnya. Penasaran, Jongdae pun menghampiri Jongin dan langsung bersuara.

" Jong tumben nggak ke kantin? Kenapa? Nggak ada uang yah. Gimana kalau aku yang traktir. Itu lho, pisang goreng, kesukaan kamu kan?" bujuk Jongdae.

Jongdae segera menarik bangku dan menyeretnya ke dekat tempat Jongin duduk. "Aku perharikan dari tadi kamu murung terus. Ada apa sih?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

Jongin masih cuek, lalu berkilah. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Dae!" "Bo‟ong! Hei Jong, kita tuh udah temenan sejak JS . Aku tau banget kalau kamu begini pasti ada trouble yang cukup serius kan?" tebak Jongdae.

Ding-dong, tepat! Tapi lagi-lagi Jongin menggeleng, menghindar. "Nggak kok, Dae," ujarnya meyakinkan walau nada suaranya jelas berkata sebaliknya. Jongdae tertawa, lalu ditatapnya wajah Jongin lebih serius.

"Aku nggak suka ngebahas ini. Tapi Jong, tahu nggak, kamu tuh nggak pintar bo‟ong! Itu tuh," Jongdae menunjuk alis sebelah kiri Jongin, "kalau kamu bo‟ong alis kiri kamu gerakgerak." Jongin kaget. Diraba alisnya.

Wajahnya pun semakin bertambah pucat. Jongin tertunduk dan merasa alisnya semakin berkedut-yang sebelah kiri maksudnya-dan Jongin sadar, dia memang bohong. "Kenapa? Kamu takut cerita?" bujuk Jongdae yang masih belum menyerah. Akhirnya Jongin mengangguk lemah. Jongdae tersenyum dan langsung menepuk pundak Jongin dengan lembut.

"Kamu nggak percaya dengan Mister Jongdae ini?" tanya Jongdae yang disambut gelengan kepala Jongin. "Kalau gitu kamu bisa cerita, daripada ditanggung sendiri. Nanti cepat tua lho," canda Jongdae. Jongin tersenyum masam. Dengan suara yang hampir berbisik, diceritakannya kejadian kemarin hingga tuntas. Semua itu kelaur dengan lancar dari mulutnya. Semuanya… bahkan, perasaannya yang jadi risau karena kejadian tersebut juga tidak lupa diceritakan.

"Selama ini aku nggak percaya yang namanya ramalan, apalagi ramalan mimpi. Tapi kalau ingat kejadian kemarin dan apa yang dikatakan Suho, kayaknya aku kena kutuk, Dae," "Kutukan? Kamu percaya gitu, Jong? Alah, itu sih namanya kebetulan. Kebetulan waktu kamu mipi eh, besoknya ada masalah seperti itu. Hanya itu!" ujar Jongdae tegas. Seandainya bukan kutukan, lalu yang kemarin apa? Jongin bertanya di dalam hatinya, tapi urung mengatakan pada Jongdae. Pikiran Jongin masih tetap ruwet seperti semula, tapi agak lega karena sudah ngomong sama seseorang. "Aku setuju kalau itu perjanjian terkonyol yang pernah ada di permukaan bumi ini. Tapi kamu harusnya bersyukur, Jong! Jarang-jarang lho ada orang yang nggak perlu susah-payah lagi dapat jodoh," celutuk Jongdae.

"Hah! Yang benar saja. Dengar, ya Dae, aku aja bahkan nggak tahu wajah orang yang dijodohkan denganku, belum lagi sifatnya. Siapa tahu dia memiliki kelainan, seperti maniak atau yang lainnya. Iihhh, mikirinnya aja udah bikin enek dan takut!" Jongin meringis ketika mengucapkan itu. "Dan lagi aku masih muda. Masa setelah lulus aku harus nikah. Aku ingin kuliah, lalu kerja. Kalau bisa ketemu cowok yang bikin aku jatuh cinta, nah kalau gitu baru bisa nikah. Bukan kayak gini…," urai Jongin panjang lebar.

Mendengar penuturan Jongin, Jongdae tercenung, "Kamu tuh bener-bener cewek banget ya!" "Iyalah. Aku cewek?" Jongin jadi sewot sendiri. "Tapi…bener juga. Eang nggak seru ya abis lulus sekolah angsung nikah," komentar Jongdae. "Ya dan sekarang cita-citaku kandas di tengah jalan karena perjanjian paling idiot yang pernah aku dengar!" Jongin terduduk lemas. Matanya sudah mulai berair. Aih, inikah jalan hidupnya? "Tapi Jong, mungkin Appa mu punya lasan sendiri ketika membuat perjanjian itu," tambah Jongdae sembil menatap Jongin. "Iya, tapi apa?" "Nggak tahu. Bukannya pengacara itu bilang yang tahu alasan itu hanya Tuan Oh, calon mertuamu itu, tanyakan sama dia! Mungkin kamu bisa tahu jawaban dari semua ini," usul Jongdae.

Hei, benar! Jongin merasa bego sendiri. Kenapa itu nggak pernah kepikiran sama dia ya? "Benar juga, aduh, makasih atas sarannya, Dae. Paman berniat untuk menghubungi pengacara itu. Nanti pas pulang sekolah aku mau ikut paman, sekalian tanya alamat Mr Oh." "Kalau gitu nanti kita pulang bareng, ya Jong?" ajak Jongdae. Jongin mengganguk. Kringgg… Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Teman-teman Jongin pun berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Mr Bumsoo menyambut kedua tamunya dengan ramah. Setelah bersalaman dan saling memperkenalkan diri, Paman Cho menjelaskan tujuan kedatangannya. "Bumsoo, waktu isteri saya bercerita tentang kedatangan Tuan kerumah saya, saya sangat terkejut. Saya sebagai wali Jongin tentu ingin juga mendapat penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya." "Saya mengerti. Saya akan memperlihatkan surat perjanjian yang telah dibuat ayah Jongin dan Mr Oh enam belas tahun yang lalu. Tuan bisa mempelajarinya," Mr Bumsoo menyerahkan sebuah map yang tampak rapi pada Paman Cho . Jongin ikut-ikutan melihat surat itu dengan hati yang setengah berdebar. "Kemarin saya telah mendatangi rumah keluarga Oh . Dan pihak mereka juga telah setuju. Anda bisa melihat surat persetujuan yang telah ditandatangani oleh Sehun Oh sendiri. Itu ada pada lembar keempat," Paman Cho segera membuka lembar keempat. Memang di lembar itu tertera surat persetujuan yang ditandatangani Sehun Oh untuk mematuhi semua perjanjian yang telah disepakati. Dada Jongin terasa sakit. Ya Tuhan, kukira kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi. Ternyata mimpi itu terus berlanjut!

"Tapi, Tuan , perjanjian ini rasanya-apa ya namanya-konyol saya rasa," kata Paman Cho sambil menyerahkan berkas tersebut pada Mr Bumsoo. "Yah, konyol memang. Saya sendiri sebenarnya merasa aneh. Tapi Cho , perjanjian ini sah secara hukum dan saya dipercaya untuk menjaga dan menjamin perjanjian ini berjalan dengan baik. Ini tugas saya. Walau terlihat konyol, tapi ini nyata." "Lalu bagaimana dengan keponakan saya?! Apa dia memang harus mematuhi hal ini?" "Itu harus dan dia sudah menyetujuinya, kecuali Tuan ingin membatalkannya dan membayar denda. Apa Tuan mau?" Paman Cho salah tingkah. Itu tentu tidak mungkin! Untuk hidup saja sudah pas-pasan.

Paman Cho mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Jongin. Hatinya iba melihat wajah Jongin yang murung. "Saya rasa Tuan memang tidak mau, bukan?" ujar pengacara itu setelah melihat sikap Paman Cho yang berubah diam. "Keluarga Oh pun tidak mau membayar denda tersebut. Jadi perjanjian ini akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Nah Jongin, bagaimana?" pengacara itu kini mengalihkan pertanyaan pada Jongin. Jongin tertunduk, lesu. " Tuan, saya nggak bisa apa-apa selain menyetujuinya, bukan?" gumam Jongin lirih. "Tapi, saya punya permintaan! Bolehkan, Tuan?" pinta Jongin setengah takut-takut. "Silahkan," jawab Mr Bumsoo dengan tersenyum. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Mr Oh, ada hal yang ingin saya tanyakan padanya," urai Jongin. "Wah, kebetulan sekali. Mr Oh juga meminta saya untuk menyampaikan keinginannya agar kamu pindah dan tinggal di rumahnya. Kamu bisa bertanya apa saja yang kamu inginkan apabila kamu telah pindah ke sana."

"Apa?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya yang besar membulat terkejut. "Kenapa bisa begitu,Tuan ?" Paman Cho ikut bertanya.

"Yah, itu hanyalah sebuah penawaran yang diberikan oleh Mr Oh pada Jongin. Mr Oh pun menawari untuk membiayai sekolah Jongin. Tapi ya itu syaratnya tadi. Jongin diminta pindah ke rumah Mr Oh."

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Jongin bertanya setengah emosi. "Jongin, Mr Oh hanya ingin memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dia sangat peduli padamu," jelas pengacara tersebut dengan sikap tenang dan berwibawa. "Memang kehidupan saya sekarang tidak lebih baik? Saya punya paman dan bibi yang selalu menyayangi saya. Apa itu tidak hebat?" Jongin masih terbawa emosi.

"Mr Cho , Jongin, tenanglah. Sebagai informasi untuk anda berdua, keluarga Oh adalah salah satu keluarga kaya yang cukup terpandang. Mereka memiliki bisnis perhotelan yang cukup besar. Mr Oh berharap calon menantu anaknya adalah seorang yang cukup pantas. Mungkin inilah alasan beliau meminta Jongin pindah. Dia ingin memberikan penghidupan yang pantas untuk Jongin sebagai calon istri Sehun. Tapi tantu saja itu adalah penawaran yang tidak terikat perjanjian. Jongin boleh menolak kalau tidak suka." Paman Cho terdiam. Jongin pun tidak berkata-kata. Mereka berdua diselimuti kabut pemikiran masing-masing. Aku tahu aku memang bukan orang kaya. Kalau Mr Oh tahu hal ini, mengapa dia mau membuat perjanjian konyol itu sih? tanya Jongin dalam hati. Jongin menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Diliriknya Paman Cho . Paman, aduh apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga yang sangat penting bagiku. Tapi kalau aku terus berada di rumah, aku akan menyulitkan paman dan bibi. Aku tidak ingin kalian trlibat dalam masalah karena aku.

" Tuan, masalah ini tidak bisa diputuskan sekarang…,"ujar paman dengan wajah yang ragu dan bimbang. Mr Bumsoo mengganguk tanda mengerti. "Memang kami bukan orang tua kandung Jongin. Tapi dia seperti anak sendiri bagi kami. Keputusan ini terasa berat buat kami," jelas Paman Cho .

"Paman…" Jongin menyentuh ujung jari pamannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Jongin ingin tahu alas an semua ini. Jongin pikir kalau tinggal di ruamh keluarga Oh untuk beberapa hari, nggak jadi masalah kan?"

"Jadi kamu bersedia pindah ke rumah Mr Oh, Jong? Paman Cho terkesiap. "Iya, tapi bukan berarti Jongin tidak akan pulang, paman. Hanya saja…" Jongin terdiam. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan paman dan bibi! Kelanjutan kata-kata itu hanya ditelan Jongin sendiri. "Hanya saja?" tanya pamannya.

"Yah, hanya saja mungkin ini akan sedikit memakan waktu," jawab Jongin cepat. "Jongin serious?" pamannya meyakinkan lagi. "Iya, Jongin serius, paman." "Tapi, Jong…" "Jongin tidak akan apa-apa kok. Pasti Jongin akan cepat pulang," jawab Jongin ceria.

Mungkin kata-kata itu akan disesali Jongin. Tapi saat ini Jongin tidak ingin membuat paman tersayangnya terlihat tidak berdaya. "Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Berhubung Jongin sudah setuju, urusan ini pun menjadi mudah. Tuan Cho , anda tidak perlu khawatir. Keluarga Oh akan memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik. Bila terjadi apa-apa, Jongin bisa membicarakannya dengan saya, jadi tenang saja," Mr Bumsoo mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Saya akan segera memberitahukannya pada Mr Oh. Tentu dia senang sekali dapat berjumpa denganmu, Jong." Jongin tersenyum. Matanya melirik kea rah paman. Paman Cho diam sejenak, lantas berdiri da menyalami pengacara tersebut. "Tampaknya saya memang tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu. Kalau begitu kami mohon pamit, Bumsoo. Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah Tuan berikan kepada kami."

"Saya pribadi senang dapat bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Cho . Besok saya akan menjemput Jongin dan mengantarkannya ke rumah Mr Oh. Oh iya, jangan lupa siapkanTuan aian, ya Jong." Jongin masih tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Selama perjalanan, dia sendiri pun menyayangkan keputusannya yang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke rumah Mr Oh. Tapi sungguh, Jongin tidak ingin membuat paman dan bibi yang disayanginya itu mengaggung bebabn atas semua ini. Pergi ke rumah Mr Oh adalah cara yang bisa dipikirkannya.

Toh, tidak akan lama! Setelah disana sejenak, dia akan kembali pulang. Tidak mudah memberi pengertian pada bibinya. Ketika bibinya mengetahui kalau Jongin akan pindah besok-walau hanya sebentar-Bibi Cho langsung berubah histeris. "Mas, masa kamu biarkan saja Jongin tinggal bersama keluarga yang sama sekali tidak kita kenal? Yang benar saja!" ujar Bibi Cho pada suaminya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Jongin yang memutuskan dan bersikeras dengan hal itu," jawab paman. "Kita sudah mengasuhnya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Lantas karena perjanjian konyol adik iparku itu, kita melepaskan Jongin begitu saja. Yoebo, aku nggak rela!" " bukan kamu saja yang nggak rela. Tapi perjanjian itu memang tidak bisa dibatalkan karena memiliki kekuatan hukum . Seandainya aku orang kaya, pasti aku akan membayar denda tersebut. Tapi aku bukan orang kaya. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, Cho…" Paman Cho mendekap wajahnya sendiri dengan sedih.

Pilu rasanya menyadari kalau diri tidak berdaya melawan keadaan. Melihat Paman Cho bertingkah seperti itu, sadarlah Bibi Cho kalau dia juga sama tidak berdayanya. Dihampiri suaminya dan dirangkulnya lembut. "Maafkan aku. Aku merasa hampir gila karena masalah ini." "Cho, bukan kamu saja yang merasa hampir gila karenanya aku juga sama. Aku mengenal keponakanku itu. Dia anak baik dan dia mengambil keputusan ini karena sadar kita akan jadi susah karenanya. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan dalah mendukung anak ini," ujar Paman Cho sambil membelai rambut isterinya. Sama seperti Bibi Cho, Paman Cho pun tidak berdaya. Dua hari yang lalu, Jongin hanyalah anaka biasa yang berbahagia. Hingga suatu ketika, datanglah dua orang pengacara yang mengaku pengacara Appa nya yang telah meninggal dan memberitahukan sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang saat ini menyusahkannya. Ia bingung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak berdaya, terjerat oleh perjanjian yang dibut enam belas tahun yang lalu, kala dia masih terlalu kecil untuk berpikir dan mengerti.

Di depannya saat ini ada sebuah koper kecil yang sudah using, kosong dan terbuka, siap menerima apa pun. Itu kopor milik Jongin sepuluh tahun yang lalu, warisan dari Appa yang telah meniggal. Hanya itu peninggalan Appa nya untuk Jongin. Kalau Jongin bisa menangis dan menjerit, saat ini dia psti sudah Melakukannya. Ah Appa , kalau bisa aku ingin bertanya, mengapa Appa melakukan ini padaku, anakmu? Jongin ingin menjerit, ingin teriak, kalau dia tidak mau pergi dari rumah ini, tidak mau pergi meninggalkan paman dan bibi yang selalu saying padanya.

Tapi bila tidak pergi, aku hanay menjadi beban mereka berdua. Perjanjian konyol itu sudah merusak kebahagiaanku, batin Jongin berkata. Tidak ada waktu berpikir lagi. Jongin segera mngambil beberapaTuan aiannya yang bagus dari dalam lemari. Segera melipatnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam koper. Aku tidak perlu membawa semuanya. Toh nanti aku juga akan pulang karwna di sinilah rumahku, tempat aku ingin kembali. Jongin juga memasukkan beberapa barang keperluannya.

Saat Jongin sedang sibuk merapikanTuan aina, Bibi Cho masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin dan berdiri diam di depan pintu. Air matanya berlinang satu-satu. Jongin terdiam tanpa me ok, tidak bicara karena bingung harus bicara apa. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam dua hari ini. Sesaat kemudian Jongin berbalik mendekati Bibi Cho dan memeluk bibi tercintanya itu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, bi. Jangan menangis! Kalau bibi menangis, aku juga akan menangis. Bibi percayalah, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Jongin tidak sanggup mengatakan itu. Hanya dipeluknya Bibi Cho sambil menitikkan air mata tanpa suara. Malam belum masih belum memeluk bumi secara menyeluruh. Saat ini Jongin duduk di sedan Mr Bumsoo, si pengacara. Lampu-lampu sudah mulai menyala di antara jalan raya, berada di antara bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa. Jongin menikmati malam yang belum lengkap ini, merayakannya dan bersulang untuk hari ini.

Kilatan lampu dari mobil yang berlawanan arah tampak indah bagai kilau berlian. Jongin menikmati mala mini, menikmati kepergiannya, dan menikmati hidup yang terbentang untuknya, entah hidup seperti apa? Mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan pagar yang tinggi dan sebuah pos satpam di dekat pagar. Bumsoo membuka kaca mobilnya dan berbicara pada satpam. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pagar terbuka dan sedan metalik itu segera masuk. Rumah itu besar dengan lampu-lampu taman yang indah. Halaman berumput dan sebuah kolam air mancur kecil di tengahnya.

Jongin terpesona ketika melihat rumah tersebut. Seumur hidup tak pernah dibayangkan dirinya akan masuk ke dalam seperti ini. Mr Bumsoo membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jongin dan mereka berjalan menuju pintu besar dengan ukiran indah. Setelah memencet bel, muncullah seraut wajah perempuan berpakaian kebaya yang ternyata pembantu rumah tersebut. Setelah Mr Bumsoo menjelaskan, pembantu itu mempersilahkan Jongin dan pengacara itu masuk.

Jongin masuk dan menatap ruangan yang bersinar, diterangi lampu Kristal yang menjuntai indah. Meja tamunya terbuat dari kayu mahogany dan sofanya terlihat sangat empuk, lebih empuk dari kasur Jongin yang sudah tipis dimakan usia. Porselen-porselen yang indah berderet rapi, dari yang kecil hingga besar. Jam antic bandul emas, kiri dan kanan. Lukisan-lukisan cantik tergantung di dinding, menambah kemewahan ruang itu. Jongin berdecak kagum. Inikah rumah orang kaya! Tanyanya dalam hati. Dari dalam ruangan, seorang perempuan yang masih cantik di usia separuh baya dating sambil mendorong kursi roda. Mr Bumsoo tersenyum dan langsung menyalami orang yang duduk di kursi roda. Pria itu terlihat tua dengan kerut di sekitar pipi dan dahi. Kacamata bergagang perak tersampir di depan hidungnya. Rambutnya masih terlihat hitam, walau ada beberapa bagian yang mulai memutih. "Inikah Jongin Kim?" tanya laki-laki yang duduk di kursi roda. "Ah, cantik! Kamu mirip dengan ibumu, nak." Jongin dengan gugup ikut berdiri dan mendekati kedua orang tersebut. Ia masih gugup ketika harus membalas jabatan tangan laki-laki di kursi roda itu. Ada kelembutan yang dirasakan Jongin di sana.

"Kenalkan namaku Oh , nak. Mr Oh…" Jongin terkesiap. Mr Oh, orang yang berada di balik perjanjian tersebut. "Panggil saja aku paman nak," ujar laki-laki itu lagi. Jongin masih terpaku di dekat mereka, salah tingkah. Tapi mata Paman Oh terasa hangat memandangnya. Seperti mata Paman Cho … "Kalau begitu, Jongin bisa panggil aku Tante Oh ," ucap perempuan yang mendorong kursi roda itu ketika Jongin menyalaminya. "Jongin, ibu ini adalah isteri Mr Oh," jelas Mr Bumsoo. "Oh iya, dimana anak-anak Tuan ? Mungkin bisa sekalian dikenalkan pada Jongin?" tanya Mr Bumsoo kemudian pada Paman Oh . "Kalau yang besar, masih kerja. Sebentar lagi juga pulang. Kalau Sunghwa mungkin masih di rumah temannya," jawab Tante Oh , isteri Paman Oh .

"Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit. Nah, Jongin baik-baik di sini yah!" ujar Mr Bumsoo. "Pak Oh , saya mohon titip Jongin. Walinya berpesan begitu." "Hahaha…, jangan khawatir! Anak ini akan baik-baik saja di sini," jawab Paman Oh dengan senang. Jongin memandang sedan metalik yang semakin menjauhi rumah. Koper Jongin sudah diangkut oleh pembantu dan ditempatkan di kamar tamu, di tingkat atas. Kamar itu besar dengan lemari kayu yang kuat dan sebuah meja rias lengkap dengan kacanya. Kasurnya spring bed dan seprainya begitu rapi tertata.

Bahkan, ada kamar mandinya sendiri. Jongin menatap kamar ini dengan kerjap mtidak percaya. Benarkah dia akan tidur di kamar ini? Selama ini Jongin selalu tidur di kamar sempit yang kasurnya pun hampir rata dengan Appa n. Apakah ini keberuntungan yang dating setelah kemalangan dan kesialan yang dialaminya selama dua hari ini? Pembantu yang membawa koper Jongin segera memindahkan baju Jongin ke dalam lemari. Jongin sendiri pun mandi. Paman Oh meminta Jongin merapikan diri dan ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Oh , sekaligus berkenalan dengan Sehun, calon suaminya. Setelah rapi, Jongin segera turun. Di bawah, Tante Oh dan dua pembantunya sedang merapikan makan malam di meja makan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kemeja yang dikenakannya. Jongin me ok dan melihat seorang anak perempuan tersenyum padanya. "Hallo! Apa kabar, kak?" ucap anak perempuan kecil yang tersenyum pada Jongin. "Ini anak perempuan paman Jong. Namanya Lohee ," ujar Paman Oh yang muncul sambil memegang gagang pengendali kursi rodanya. "dan yang itu, yang laki-laki, saudara kembarnya, namanya Lojun ." Jongin tersenyum pada si kembar. Lucu sekali mereka, ujarnya dalam hati. "Halo, kenalkan nama kakak, Jongin," ujar Jongin ramah. Ketika Lohee -si kembar yang satu lagi melihat Jongin tersenyum padanya, berubahlah wajanya menjadi merah padam. Mereka berdua kembar identic, walau keduanya berbeda jenis kelamin. Lohee dan Lojun berusia tujuh tahun dan saat ini duduk di bangku kelas 2 ES. Dalam waktu singkat, Jongin langsung akrab dengan Lohee . "Kakak cantik, makanya Lohee suka sama kakak," ujar Lohee sambil tertawa cekikikan di sisi Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan langsung membelai rambut Lohee . Ditatapnya Lohee yang tampak malumalu duduk di sisinya. "Ah, makasih Lohee . Benar ni Lohee suka sama kakak?" tanya Jongin sambil memandang Lohee . Yang dipandang langsung merona wajahnya dan segera berlari kea rah Tante Oh yang ada di situ. Dia langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung ibunya. "Tuh, kan lohee malu…!" teriak Lohee sambil tertrawa cekikikan. Jongin tersenyum senang. Rasanya seperti memiliki adik kembar. Tinnn…Tinnn… suara klakson mobil tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Itu pasti Sehun oppa . Sehun oppa pulang!" Lohee berteriak kesenangan. Jongin terkesiap. Wajahnya mendadak memucat dan jantungnya terasa berdetak cepat. Apa katanya? Sehun sudah pulang. Apa Sehun yang itu, laki-laki yang terikat perjanjian dengannya? Laki-laki yang katanya kelak jadi suaminya pas lulus HS? Lohee berlari menuju pintu. Jongin masih terpaku bingung di ttempatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin mendengar suara laki-laki yang semakin mendekat, menuju tempatnya duduk. Paman Oh pun menghampiri Sehun. Jongin tertunduk resah. Sehun belum juga mendekatinya, tapi Jongin dapat mendengar suaranya yang ngebass. "Ayo Sehun oppa , Lohee kenalkan sama Kak Jongin. Orangnya cantik deh…" Lohee menarik Sehun.

Sehun tertawa. Jongin dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih keras, seakan hendak meloncat dari dadanya. Sehun menghampiri dan Jongin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, tersenyum kikuk ke Sehun. Wow, tampan! Puji Jongin dalam hati ketika melihat sosok Sehun. Laki-laki itu tinggi atletis dan berkulit putih. Wajahnya persegi, bermata sedikit tipis dengan bola mata berwarna hitam pekat yang begitu mempesona, dan alis mata yang tebal. Bibirnya tipis dan hidungnya mancung. Sehun tampak dewasa. Sehun menghampiri Jongin. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Jongin tersenyum kikuk, terlebih lagi ketika Sehun menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Jongin merasa tidak enak. Mata itu begitu angker, begitu dingin. Jongin langsung salah tingkah dan gugup. Rambutnya bergoyang-goyang.

"Oh, ini orangnya? Orang yang Appa sodorkan padaku itu. Hmm, lumayan! Lumayan!" ujarnya dengan senyum sinis yang menusuk hati Jongin seketika. "Anu…kenalkan…" Jongin lekas-lekas menyodorkan tangan kanannya hendak memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Jongin," ujar Jongin dengan gugup dan masih berusaha menguasai diri. Sehun menatap uluran tangan Jongin sekilas, lantas melongos dengan gaya angkuh tanpa membalasnya. Tangan Jongin mengambang di udara selama sekian detik dan Jongin tetap membiarkannya terulur kosong. Tanpa mempedulikan Jongin, Sehun dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya kea rah Paman Oh . Ditatapnya Paman Oh sesaat kemudian mengangguk-entah ada persetujuan apa diantara mereka-lalu Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah salah seorang pembantunya yang ada di situ. "Sepertinya aku tidak ikut makan malam," ujarnya sambil bergegas menuju tangga, "tolong antar makan malam ke kamarku," ujar Sehun. Pelayan yang ada di situ segera mengganguk tanda mengerti.

"Sehun!" bentak Paman Oh pada Sehun yang sudah bergegas menaiki anak tangga. "Tidak sopan sikap kamu pada calon istrimu!" Sehun mengangkat bahu dan terus naik. Sekilas ditatapnya Jongin dengan senyum mengejek. Jongin terdiam. Apa-apaan ini? Aku juga tidak pernah berharap untuk menjadi isterinya! Aku datang agar tidak lebih membebani paman dan bibi. Kalau aku punya uang banyak, ingin rasanya aku melempar mukanya yang angkuh itu. Jongin menahan darahnya yang mulai naik ke kepala akibat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun. Paman Oh menggerakkan kursi roadanya kearah Jongin. "Jongin, maafkan anak paman. Ah, apa salah Paman sehingga dia jadi kehilangan tata kramanya? Biasanya Sehun itu tidak begitu," ujar Paman Oh dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Jongin tersenyum pahit. "Nggak apa-apa, kok paman…" Huh! Rasanya aku ingin mencekik laki-laki itu! Bel pintu sekali lagi berbunyi. Kini si kecil lohee yang berlari membukakan pintu. Seraut wajah cantik dengan make up sempurna menyembul dari balik pintu. Rambutnya yang bergelombang di cat cokelat tampah jatuh lunglai di bahunya. Gadis tersebut segera masuk sambil menyubit pipi si kecil Lohee . "Hallo tampan," ujarnya sambil mencopot sepatu hak tingginya. "Nah, itu putri paman. Dia adiknya Sehun. Namanya Sunghwa." Sunghwa melangkah dengan cuek kearah Appa nya dan memandang sekilas kea rah Jongin. Kini ia mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

" Sunghwa, ini Jongin…Jongin Kim," ucap Paman Oh memperkenalkan. "Oh ini orang yang kemarin diceritakan Mr Bumsoo itu? Hmmm, ternyata biasa-biasa aja! Apalagi rambunya nggak modis." " Sunghwa, jaga mulutmu!" bentak Paman Oh marah. "Ups, sorry. Hallo, namaku Sunghwa!" Sunghwa melambaikan tangannya dari tempatnya berdiri dengan sikap acuh tak acuh, bahkan terkesan bermain-main. Jongin mengangguk kikuk. "Jongin, namaku Jongin Kim,"

"Jongin, Sunghwa ini seusia denganmu dan sama-sama masih kelas 2 HS," terang Paman Oh sambil tersenyum pada Jongin. Jongin mebalas senyuman itu dengan anggukan. "Pa, Sunghwamau ganti baju dulu." "Ya, tapi kamu harus ikut makasn malam di bawah," perintah Paman Oh tegas. Sunghwa menggangguk sambil berlari ke atas. Paman Oh menghela napas, "Di atas Sunghwa, ada seorang anak lagi. Dia bawaan isteriku. Tante Oh memang isteri keduaku. Namanya Chanyeol, kira-kira beda empat tahun denganmu. Nanti ketika makan malam, kamu bisa berkenalan dengannya." "Anu, paman jadi Nyonya Oh …," belum sempat Jongin bicara, Paman Oh sudah menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke dekat bibir. "Bukan nyonya. Panggil dia tante." Jongin tersenyum kikuk, "Iya… maksud Jongin Tante Oh, dia isteri kedua paman lalu isteri pertama Paman bagaimana?" "Dia sudah meninggal, kira-kira dua belas tahun yang lalu," Paman Oh menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya. "Sehun dan Sunghwa masih membutuhkan figur seorang ibu, terutama Sunghwa, dia sangat membutuhkannya," jelas Paman Oh dengan mata sendu.

Entah kenapa, ketika memandang mata itu Jongin merasa iba. Jongin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Hei, bukankah ini saat yang tepat apabila dia menanyakan tentang hubungan Paman Oh dengan Appa nya dan maksud dari perjanjian konyol itu. Jongin bersiap-siap untuk bertanya, tapi Tante Oh sudah memanggil untuk segera mengambil tempat di meja makan. Apa boleh buat, diurungkan Oh tnya untuk sementara waktu. Sekarang bukan saat tepat untuk bertanya. "Hm… kamu benar-benar mirip almarhumah ibumu, Jong," tiba-tiba Paman Oh berkomentar.

Jongin tercekat. "Paman mengenal almarhumah oemma ?" tanya Jongin seketika. "Hahaha, bukan hanya kenal. Kami bertiga, ayahmu, ibumu da nom sendiri adalah temat dekat waktu HS," terang Paman Oh . Jongin terpesona. Dia ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi Tante Oh sudah memanggil mereka. Menyadari hal tersebut, Jongin mengurungkan Oh tnya sementara waktu. Dia segera membantu Paman Oh mendorong kursi rodanya menuju ruang makan. Tante Oh membantu suaminya mengambil tempat di meja makan di sudut depan. Si kembar segera ikut bergabung dan duduk di dekat Tante Oh .

Jongin sengaja mengambil tempat dekat si kembar, terutama dekat Lohee . Ketika Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sisinya, wajah si kecil Lohee mendadak bersemu merah. Sunghwa turun dari atas denganTuan aian santai. Make upnya sudah tersapu bersih. Calon adik ipar Jongin itu langsung bergabung dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Appa nya. Sempat Jongin terpesona…. Ternyata Sunghwa tanpa make up sangat cantik, apalagi sikapnya sangat anggun.

Mungkin begitulah orang kaya, piker Jongin. "Panggil Sehun! Dia harus ikut makan malam bersama kita. Di sini ada tamu penting yang harus dia kenal!" perintah Paman Oh pada salah satu pembantunya. „Oh iya, mana Chanyeol?" tanya Paman Oh pada isterinya. "Mungkin dia masih di studio. Sebentar lagi juga dia kemari," jawan Tante Oh sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piring Lohee . "Selamat malam, maaf terlambat…" sebuah suara memecah obrolan mereka. Jongin menoleh kea rah suara tersebut. Matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh jangkung kurus dengan kulit yang bersih. Senyum laki-laki itu begitu menawan dengan bibir yang berwarna kemerahan basah. Bayangan samar jenggot yang belum dicukur tampak manis dii dagunya. Kacamata bergagang perak dan tipis menghiasi matanya yang hitam bulat dengan tatapan yang lembut dan alis yang tampak menyatu. Rambutnya yang ikal di ikat ke belakang. Jongin terpaku menatap sosok tersebut. Tidak tampan, tapi tampak misterius. Ketika Chanyeol mendekat, Jongin dapat menciumbau cat minyak dari tubuhnya. "Chanyeol…duduklah, nak," ujar Paman Oh senang ketika Chanyeol berdiri satu meter dari meja makan.

Cowok itu perlahan berjalan menuju meja makan. Chanyeol mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan Jongin. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya dan dilemparkan kearah Jongin dengan sopan. "Nah Jongin, ini Chanyeol, anak kedua om. Dia lebih tua dari Sunghwa empat tahun," jelas Paman Oh . "Dan hampir seumuran sehun." "Hai," sapa Jongin. "Hallo!" Chanyeol tersenyum, masih dengan senyum yang sopan dan tidak meremehkan. Hm, dia kelihatannya lebih baik dari Sehun, gumam Jongin dalam hati. Sehun muncul dan ikut bergabung dengan keluarganya.

Diambilnya tempat duduk di sebelah Sunghwa. Matanya menatap Jongin sekilas, tapi kemudian melengos dengan angkuh. Jongin tertunduk sedih diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi mau apa lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan sekolah kamu, Jongin?" tanya Paman Oh memulai percakapan. "Eh, bagaimana yah…cukup baik, kok paman," Jongin menjawab dengan gugup. "Paman senang sekali kamu mau tinggal di sini. Tapi kalau pulang pergi ke sekolahmu dari sini cukup memakan waktu kan?" Jongin diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa, paman. Sudah biasa," jawab Jongin sopan. "Nggak bisa begitu. Paman piker terlalu memberatkanmu. Paman punya usul yang lebih baik. Bagaiman kalau Jongin pindah sekolah saja ke sekolah Sunghwa? Kalian bisa pergi sama-sama dan bisa diantar jemput sopir." Apa?! Jongin hampir saja tersedak mendengarnya. "Apa?! Nggak bisa gitu dong, pa! Masa Sunghwa disamakan dengan anak itu. Dia jelas-jelas beda derajat dengan kita!" Sunghwa segera protes sebelum Jongin sempat menolak.

" Sunghwa!" Paman Oh membentak "Jangan karena kamu orang kaya lantas kamu berlagak! Appa tidak suka!" "Tapi, pa…" "Jongin akan jadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik! Apalagi dia akan menjadi calon isteri kakakmu. Artinya dia akan menjadi saudaramu. Coba kamu hargai itu!" suara Paman Oh terdengar begitu tegas. " Appa jangan memutuskan seenaknya gitu dong! Sejak semula Sehun oppa juga nggak pernah menyetujui perjodohan itu! Itu hanya egosentris Appa !" balas Sunghwa lebih keras. " Sunghwa!Jaga mulutmu!"

"Tapi benar kan?! Karena perjanjian konyol yang Appa buat enam belas tahun yang lalu, semua jadi berubah. Memangnya Appa kira Sehun oppa senang? Sunghwa senang? Nggak, pa!" Hentikan! Jongin menutup matanya dan ingin sekali menjeritkan hal tersebut. Tolong, jangan ngomong hal itu! Tolong, jangan jadikan aku tidak berarti di sini! Ini juga bukan kemauanku. Lagipula aku tidak berniat untuk tinggal di sini lama-lama. Tapi bibir Jongin kaku. Lidahnya kelu. Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan itu semua. BRAK! Tiba-tiba meja digebrak dengan kuat.

Jongin terkejut, begitu juga yang lain. Semua mata tertuju pada orang yang menggebrak meja. Chanyeol…" Sunghwa, bersikaplah dewasa sedikit. Di sini ada tamu yang harus kita hormati. Suka atau tidak suka kamu padanya!" suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu tajam pada adiknya. Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang demikian tajam, Sunghwa hanya melengos kesal, lalu tertunduk sebal. Jongin menatap Chanyeol. Bingung sekaligus senang. Rasanya Chanyeol membela Jongin. Duh, Jongin jadi terharu dan rasanya ingin menangis senang. "Aku mau makan di kamar saja. Bi, tolong bawakan makan malamku ke kamar," pinta Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi meniggalkan meja makan. Jongin menatapnya, begitu juga dengan semua orang. "Chanyeol…,"Sehun memanggilnya. "Hei, jarang-jarang kita bisa makan malam bersama seperti ini, tapi kamu malah pergi begitu saja," tegur Sehun lembut.

"Suasana di meja makan ini terasa kurang nyaman. Nanti mood untuk lukisanku hilang lagi. Maaf bang, kalau aku tidak sopan. Appa dan oemma juga. Maaf …," ujar Chanyeol sebelum berlalu dari meja makan. Jongin menatap punggung kurus milik Chanyeol. Bagi Jongin, Chanyeol hadir sebentar dan pergi dalam sekejap dari tatapan matanya. Tapi hati Jongin berterima kasih karena Chanyeol telah membelanya, walau mungkin bukan itu maksudnya secara langsung. Itu adalah permulaan makan malam terburuk dalam hidup Jongin. ====


	3. Chapter 3

**Bab 3**

Jongin menatap cermin di kini sudah berganti dengan seragam abu-abu, siap berangkat sekolah.. Senyumnya melebar, melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Jongin! Hadapi hidupmu yang baru ini dengan ceria.

Hayoo, tersenyumlah! Di meja makan telah duduk Paman Oh , Tante Oh , si kembar yang juga telah lengkap mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Sehun yang memakai kemeja panjang serta Sunghwa yang juga telah lengkap memakai seragam sekolahnya. Jongin duduk dekat si kembar. Dia memilih untuk tidak duduk di dekat Sunghwa maupun Sehun. Mereka berdua terlihat cuek pada Jongin, seakan Jongin itu tidak pernah ada. "Jongin," tegur Paman Oh . "Pagi ini Paman akan ke rumahmu. Paman ingin mengobrol dengan paman dan bibi sebagai walimu. Ada hal yang harus dijelaskan pada mereka. Paman rasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat."

Eh, yang benar saja! Jongin memandang setengah linglung pada Paman Oh . Sunghwa juga mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dengan sikap keberatan. "Sehun, sebelum ke kantor, antarkan Appa ke rumah Jongin. Ini juga saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkanmu kepada wali Jongin. Pasti mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sehun menatap Appa nya. Diam sejenak dan mengangguk. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa lega melihat anggukan Sehun. Tapi hei, soal pindah sekolah ini Jongin kan belum bilang setuju. "Tante juga ingin ikut. Tante juga ingin berkenalan," ujar Tante Oh sambil melempar senyum lembut kearah Jongin. Jongin lunglai. Dia tidak mampu mencegah. Terpaksa Jongin setuju. Paman dan Bibi Jongin terkejut mendapati tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya pagi ini. Terlebih lagi ketika paman dan bibi menyadari kalau laki-laki muda yang gagah itu adalah calonnya Jongin. Membayangkan Sehun yang dingin dan mengerikan membuat nyali Jongin ciut. Tapi Jongin memutuskan tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Mengerikan rasanya memikirkan hal tersebut.

Kini Paman Cho dan Paman Oh terlihat pembicaraan yang akrab dan pasti berubah menjadi pembicaraan yang sangat serius. Jongin gelisah! Dia sadar kalau pembicaraan yang dilakukan itu pasti menyangkut dirinya dan mungkin seluruh masa depannya. Dan Jongin pun teringat kontrak yang telah mengikat masa depannya. Sebelum pergi, Jongin sempat memandang Sehun yang duduk di sisi Paman Oh . Mata mereka bertemu, tapi tatapan mata itu tidak sesinis sewaktu pertama kali Jongin berkenalan dengan Sehun. Jongin meras sedikit lega. Tapi itu hanya sesaat karena kenudian Sehun melengos, memandang tempat lain di ruangan tersebut. Jongin tersenyum pedih. Ternyata dia tidak bisa berharap lebih baik dari ini. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jongin memicu roda sepedanya, menuju satu tempat… sekolah. Jongin meletakkan tas di atas mejanya. Jongdae melambai dan bergegas mendekati Jongin. "Halo, Jong ! Kemana aja kemarin? Kata bibimu, kamu nginap di rumah camer. Benar ya?" "Apaan sih, Dae! Nggak lucu lagi!" "Siapa yang ngelucu, Jong . Aku kan Cuma nanya bener nggak?"

"Iya. Napa emangnya?" "Wah, asyik dong. Tinggal di rumah orang kaya, tidur id kasur empuk. Wah, sekali-kali ajak aku dong, Jong." Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Nggak usah sirik gitu, Dae!"

"Hei,hei, siapa yang sirik? Aku kan Cuma mau bilang sama sohibku ini, kalau senang-senang jangan lupa sama teman dong!" Jongin segera menarik tangan Jongdae dan menyuruhnya duduk. Jongdae terkesiap diperlakukan seperti itu. "Hei, Jong ! Kalau kangen, jangan kasar gitu dong. Mister Jongdae siap selalu utuk Miss Jongin. Don‟t worry!"

"Huh, siapa yang kangen playboy! Enak aja kalau ngomong!" Jongin langsut sewot mendengar candaan Jongdae. "Sorry Jong, cuma becanda. Kamu serius amat sih? Nggak biasanya." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Jongdae sambil berbisik, "Ini memang serius, Dae. "

"Iya deh. Ada apa lagi sih, Jong?" "Masalah serius. Se-ri-us!" Kening Jongdae berkerut dan matanya menyipit. "Ada apa, Jong? Jangan bikin bingung dong?!" "Dae, kemungkinan aku bakal pindah rumah dan juga sekolah…."

"Apa?! Jong, jangan bercanda dong!"

"Siapa yang bercanda?! Ini serius, Dae!" Jongin menghela napas.

"Orang yang bikin perjanjian aneh itu yang netapin begitu. Dia meminta aku tinggal di rumahnya dan juga sekolah di HS yang sama dengan Jongrinya, Sunghwa." "Nggak bisa gitu dong, Jong. Gimana dengan paman, bibi, aku dan sekolah ini? Waduh, sekolah jadi nggak seru dong kalau nggak ada kamu!"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga nggak tahu…"

"Tapi kamu kan bisa nolak?" potong Jongdae cepat.

Jongin menggeleng, "Sepertinya sulit." "Kamu itu! Kayak bukan Jongin aja! Masa sih kmu nggak bisa nolak. Ayolah Jong, tolak aja. Pikirin dong masa-masa HS kita. Masa ilang gitu aja! Jongin, paman dan bibi pasti bakal sedih banget kalau kamu nggak ada…Aku juga bakal sedih! Nggak ada yang bisa diajak main lagi, nggak ada yang bisa diajak becanda seperti sekarang. Jong, ayolah… kamu pasti bisa menolaknya kan?" bujuk Jongdae.

Jongin menggeleng. Rasanya sih dia juga ingin menolak rencana kepindahannya itu. Tapi sejak dirinya terbelenggu perjanjian itu, diia tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk melawan. Jongdae mendesah Jongus asa.

"Oke…kalau gitu, aku nggak bisa maksa kamu. Tapi aku harap, setelah kamu pindah rumah, kamu nggak akan melupakan aku dan juga tempat ini." "Nggak akan! Aku nggak akan ngelupain kamu, teman-teman, dan sekolah ini. Jujur…sebenarnya aku berharap paman dan bibi menolak rencana itu, Cuma itu harapan satu satunya…" jawab Jongin tegas.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Aku juga nggak akan melupakan kamu," kata Jongdae mencolek hidung Jongin yang pesek,

"Aku juga berharap kamu nggak jadi pindah dari tempat ini!" Jongdae menepuk pundak Jongin. "Dae…," panggil Jongin lembut.

"Ya?" Jongin terdiam. Matanya menerawang dan Jongin jadi ragu-ragu sendiri. Ada keinginan di hatinya untuk menceritakan sikap tidak suka Sehun dan Sunghwa. Tapi kalau dia ceritakan hal ini, keadaan bisa tambah buruk. Bisa-bisa Jongdae menceritakan pada Paman Cho dan Bibi Cho. Mereka pasti jadi khawatir.

Jongin menggeleng, "Ah, nggak kok. Hanya mau ngucapin makasih atas semuanya selama ini," ujar Jongin akhirnya. "Apaan sih kamu, kayak orang lain aja...," ujar Jongdae dengan senyum mengembang yang ramah, senyum yang selalu dilontarkan Jongdae pada Jongin sejak mereka jadi sohib dekat.

Sepulang sekolah, didapati paman dan bibinya duduk di ruang tamu. Jongin menyapa keduanya. Paman Cho memandang Jongin dan memintanya duduk. Jongin menurut. Diawasinya Bibi Cho yang masih terpekur dengan mata sedikit sendu. "Ada apa, paman?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. " Jong paman dan bibi sudah bicara banyak dengan Mr Oh," ucap Paman Cho . Jongin memperhatikan dengan gelisah.

"Dan mereka meminta kami berdua.. yah untuk menyetujui kamu tinggal dan bersekolah di sekolah yang pantas." "Ya, memang kemarin Paman Oh sudah mengatakannya, Tapi Jongin belum menyetujuinya dan Jongin rasa paman dan bibi juga nggak menyetujuinya kan?" tanya Jongin meyakinkan. "Jongin akan tetap sekolah disini kan?"

"Tidak, paman rasa memang kamu sebaiknya pindah," ujar Paman Cho lagi. "Lho, kenapa?" "Pak Oh banyak cerita pada kami berdua. Dia juga menceritakan tentang dirimu dan masa depannmu, sayang. Kamu calon isteri Sehun dan Mr Oh menginginkan calon isteri Sehun mendapatkan yang terbaik," Paman Cho mendesah, "Dan kami mengerti.

Jadi kami juga setuju akan hal itu. Mr Oh juga menceritakan hubungannya dengan Appa mu, Jong," lanjut pamannya kemudian. "Apa?" Paman Cho mengangguk. "Banyak sekali yang dia ceritakan. Setelah mendengar ceritanya, paman juga jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dia tidak bermaksud buruk padamu. Justru sebaliknya, dia ingin kamu mendapatkan yang terbaik yang tidak bisa kami berikan. Itu janjinya pada Appa mu dulu." Lho…lho? Jongin melongo. "Jadi kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengijinkannya saja. Paman bukan bermaksud untuk membuangmu, nak. Paman dan bibi hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi…tapi… Bibi Cho di sudut rumah sudah menitikkan air mata. Memang mudah mengatakan itu, tapi tidak mudah melepaskan sesuatu yang dicintai.

"Paman…" bibir Jongin bergetar. Jongin merasa seperti anak kucing yang akan dibuang oleh induknya. Apa ini adil? "Jongin kok merasa seperti dibuang? Apa memang seperti itu yang paman inginkan dari Jongin?"

"Nggak, Jong. Ya Tuhan, mana ada sih orang tua yang membuang anaknya sendiri. Bukan begitu maksud paman. Paman dan bibi hanya berusaha sebisa kami, paling tidak untuk kebahagiaanmu, nak." Kebahagian? Oh, iya benar. Semula ini bermula dari perjanjian itu. Hidup Jongin seluruhnya jadi kacau tidak terkendali, termasuk hidup paman dan bibi.

"Dengarkan paman, sayang. Mr Oh adalah sahabat Appa dan oemma mu. Mereka teman dekat. Mr Oh ingin agar kamu dan anaknya dapat menjaga persahabatan tersebut. Itu adalah salah satu alas an perjanjian itu dibuat. Mr Oh juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, nak. Meninggalnya orang tuamu mendorongnya lebih cepat mengambilmu sebagai menantunya. Mr Oh benar-benar tulus melakukan semua ini," terang Paman Cho kemudian. Jongin diam tidak mau menyahut.

Oh, jadi itu alas an Paman Oh ingin agar dirinya tinggal di rumah itu. Jongin tidak meragukan ketulusan Paman Oh , tapi bagaiman dengan Sehun. Sehun tidak setulus hati menyetujui perjanjian tersebut. " Jong paman dan bibi, sebagaimana orang tua, selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Jangan salah sangka," ujar Paman Cho kemudian. "Yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang adalah memberi izin pada Mr Oh untuk membiayai sekolahmu dan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahnya. Untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Aku tidak butuh kemewahan itu. Aku hanya ingin berada di sini, bersama paman dan bibi, karena hanya kalian keluarga yang aku miliki. Hati Jongin menjerit! Apa kalian tidak mengerti atau kalian memang ingin membuangku! "Jongin…," Bibi Cho memanggil lirih, "Maafkan kami, nak. Kami juga tidak bisa berbuat apaapa lagi. Tapi bibi sudah meminta Mr Oh untuk selalu mengizinkan kamu datang kemari. Oh Jong, andai kamu tahu betapa ini membuat kami susah…!" suara Bibi Cho terdengar serak bercampur isakan.

Jongin sadar, bibinya menangis. Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa akau menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada paman dan bibi. Mereka mencintaiku, tapi mereka juga jadi susah karenaku. Lebih baik aku melakukan yang disarankan Paman Oh . Semoga dengan begini mereka tidak susah lagi. Jongin menyesal sendiri.

Harusnya lebih mempercayai kedua orang tua walinya itu. Jongin menatap kedua orang tua asuhnya. "Jongin sudah terlibat sejauh ini. Ya sudah, dijalani saja sampai akhir," jawab Jongin pasrah. "Kapan paman mengurus kepindahan Jongin? Besok?" tanya Jongin kemudian Jongin segera berdiri. "Kalau begitu, biar Jongin bereskan semua barang Jongin. Nanti Jongin tinggal berangkat saja."

"Jongin…" panggil Bibi Cho dengan wajah yang begitu pucat. Jongin menoleh. "Apakah kamu membenci kami?" tanya Bibi Cho. Wajahnya sudah sembab oleh air mata. Jongin menggeleng, "Ngaak, aku nggak pernah membenci kalian berdua. Aku mencintai kalian berdua," jawab Jongin.

Rasanya mata Jongin sudah mulai panas. "Syukurlah! Bibi takut kamu akan membenci kami karena menganggap kami membuangmu, nak." "Jongin yakin semua keputusan yang diambil paman dan bibi untuk kebaikan Jongin," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Kelopak matanya dikerjap-kerjapnya dan berharap air mata yang sudah siap meluncur turun tidak jadi. Ah….. Sore harinya, sopir menjemput Jongin untuk kembali ke rumah keluarga Oh . Paman dan bibi menatap kepergian Jongin dengan pedih. Jongin menatap keduanya. Segulir air mata membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan. Tapi Jongin memasang senyumnya, senyum terbaiknya. Ini bukanlah perpisahan selamanya dan ini bukanlah akhir segalanya. Paman dan bibi tetaplah orang tua yang membesarkannya. Rumah ini tetap rumahnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari cintanya dan keluarganya. Mobil pun meninggalkan rumah sederhana itu, meninggalkan segala kehidupan Jongin yang serba biasa. Kni Jongin bersiap menjalani hidupnya yang baru dan berbeda. ====


End file.
